


Facial Fridays

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Daddy!Kink, Facials, Gags, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!dick, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A weekly thing for Dick and Lucifer. It’s porn. You’ll (hopefully) read it and enjoy it.





	Facial Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Facials Square on my SPN Kink Bingo and for the Plot What Plot? Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo!

Lucifer shifted minutely in his bonds as he blinked lazy eyes up at his lover. He knew he made a gorgeous sight. 

He was kneeling on the floor, the only stitch of clothing on his body being a pair of royal blue boy shorts. His arms were tied in an intricate knot above his head. He wore silver captive rings in his nipples that glittered in the low light of the room. A bright red ball gag was secured in his mouth, plump red lips surrounding it. His make up was done in a porcelain finish. Blue eyeliner in his top and bottom waterline accented his eyes, his lashes were dark and full, and a rosy blush covered his cheeks. A perfect little doll, if you will. 

Many of the details of his face were lost, however, by the amount of cum on his face. 

His lover, by contrast, was still fully dressed in a navy blue suit, an ivory shirt, and a red tie, his cock being held firmly in his hand as he stroked himself. 

“Such a pretty little doll,” Dick Roman cooed, and Lucifer moaned softly. He let his head tilt back gently against his arms. Everything ached wonderfully, and he shivered. “And all mine. You’re marked as mine.”

Lucifer groaned his agreement, his cock leaking against his panties as he spread his legs even wider. 

“Shameless,” Dick groaned at the wanton display. Shameless, greedy little cockslut who loves a good facial.” 

Lucifer moaned as he tilted his head back up and blinked his crystal blue eyes open. 

“I’m close, baby doll,” Dick warned. “Let’s not get this into your eyes.” 

Lucifer had  _ definitely  _ learned his lesson when it came to that, and his eyes fell closed as he felt the first splash of cum hit his cheek, Dick growling loudly. 

He waited until he felt no morecum hit his face. Dick slapped his face with his cock, their prearranged signal, and he opened his eyes as he felt the fresh cum slide down his face. 

“That’s four, my beautiful fuckdoll,” Dick breathed. “Think you can do one more for Daddy?” 

Lucifer whined and nodded. Dick laughed softly and picked up his phone. “Picture time, then,” he murmured. “And then it’ll be time.” 

Lucifer moaned and blinked as Dick began taking pictures of him again. 

Facial Fridays were the  _ best  _ days of the week, hands down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
